Sinful Awakening
by jesslarhea
Summary: Bella/Marcus...Don't worry, Marcus, in this story is a hot piece of man meat. He doesn't look like a gran daddy or count Dracula. This story is rated Mature. Click on this story and enjoy. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Sinful Awakening**_

 _ **This is a FanFiction, people. Not real!**_

 _ **You can expect some mistakes and/or flaws in any of my twisted stories.**_

 _ **Love it…**_

 _ **Hate it…**_

 _ **I really do not care.**_

 _ **If you don't like my writing…then why the hell are you still reading?**_

 _ **If you do like my writing, then…**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Full Summary**_

 _ **What if Edward really was the bad guy? What if being a vampire's singer was something more sinister and depraved than the Cullen's led Bella to believe?**_

 _ **When Bella is taken to Italy, by Alice, to "save" Edward from the Volturi, she finds out just how big of a danger magnet she truly is…but she also finds out that she is mated to one of the deadliest vampires in existence, and once he is awoken, he will stop at nothing to take his life back while keeping Bella safe at all cost.**_

 _ **(Marcus/Bella pairing)**_

 _ **In this story**_

 _ **Marcus looks like Jai Courtney**_

 _ **Bella looks like Phoebe Tonkin**_

 _ **All other characters in this story look like they do in the movie**_

 _ **If this is not your cup of tea…then switch to coffee and read it anyway.**_

 _ **You just might love it!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter one**_

… _ **Bella…**_

I was finally free. Free of my broken heart. Free from the pain that Edward put me through all those months ago, when he abandoned me so carelessly in the forest.

But most of all, I was free to live my life how _I_ wanted to live it. I could do whatever I please, without being scolded like an unruly child. I could eat what I wanted, and when I want to eat it. I could dress in whatever I wanted to wear without having to listen to Alice ask me if I went dumpster diving to find my outfit.

I was loving my new life, because I was actually living again, moving on from all _their_ controlling ways, and I had finally found myself completely over the vampire family that left me utterly alone in a world that I never should have known about to begin with…

That is until I _had_ to come to the ultimate vampire den, and risk my life, just to save _his_ stupid selfish ass. And it was all because _Alice_ did not give me a choice in the matter.

The bitch basically kidnapped me for crying out loud, just because I told her that I really don't fucking care if the manipulative bastard dies. _He_ left me to die, broken and alone on the cold forest floor, not caring about my feelings _or_ my well being one damn bit. So why the hell should I care if he died? Why should I risk my life for someone that didn't want me to begin with? Hell, he is the one that wants to die for some stupid, fucked up reason.

So I told her to let the selfish son of a bitch burn in hell.

Needless to say, Alice didn't like my response at all and scolded me for my lack of concern towards her beloved pussy of a brother. Then the elfin bitch told me that I was saving her brother, whether I wanted to or not, and that I wasn't going home or back to my boring life until I did what she wanted me to do.

Throughout the time that I have known the Cullen's, it has never been about what I wanted. It's always about _them_ and what _they_ want, and to hell with my feelings or wants. Just as long as those selfish bastards get their way...well, I'm not too sure about Jasper or what his role in all this is, because he and I were never allowed to associate after our first greeting.

The first and only time Jasper and I said hello to one another, we both got scolded like unruly children. Me for putting myself in danger, and Jasper for…well, I'm not sure why he got in trouble because Alice and Edward both hissed at him in tones too low for me to hear. All I know is that he looked seriously pissed at the psychotic duo before he left the house completely.

Looks like my life isn't the only life ruined by those selfish dicks.

Anyway…

So now here I stand, in the middle of a room full of men and women that would love nothing more than to have me as their dinner. I am the lone human that's surrounded by human drinking vampires, all because of a selfish bastard that I was unlucky enough to meet.

I should be scared out of my fucking mind right now. I should be trembling in my boots, but like always, the freak little human child is just curious. Curious about a damn drain in the fucking floor, that caught my attention while I was putting some distance between me and Assward.

This room must be where they all feed together. Kinda like a dining room…vampire style. Instead of a dinner table, they have a drain. They must be very messy eaters...or drinkers? Whatever. It's not important at the moment, and I should probably focus on what's happening right now.

I shiver at my thought process, as I look up from the weird drain that I'm standing over when I hear someone call my name.

I raise my eyebrow at the happy looking vampire that is now standing right in front of me, invading my personal space.

What the fuck is wrong with this dude?

Aro is seriously one creepy mother fucker, and he is way too freaking close to me right now. He must be the freak of the vampire world…right next to Alice. In fact, the weirdo kinda reminds me of Alice in a way. I would say without the tits, but they both are flat chested and petite. Although, Aro does have long beautiful hair and a strong feminine air about him…more so than Alice does.

I bet the mini bitch from hell is seriously fucking jealous of Aro's more feminine qualities.

"May I, Isabella?" Aro breaks me from my crazy thoughts again, as he smiles a very creepy smile and then reaches his hand out to me.

Like I said…girlie little fucker.

"Uh…yeah sure. Why not?" I take a small step back as I give him a timid smile while trying to hide my disdain for his proximity. When I've created some space between us, I slowly reach my hand out to him.

As Aro greedily takes my hand in both of his tiny, yet pasty frigged claws, I distract myself from his extremely cold touch by looking at the other vampire kings, so that I don't freak the hell out from Aro still being way too close to me.

Looking over Aro's left shoulder to see the blonde king, Caius, now standing in front of his throne with a curious look on his flawless face as he watches Aro try to _read_ me.

The blonde King is really nothing special to look at, though. He just looks like any other vampire with his inhuman beauty and flawless skin, but I can tell that he, along with the other two Kings are really old vampires. Just by the way their skin looks so breakable and by the way their eyes are slightly clouded over…I can tell that they have been around for a _really_ long time.

A half second later, I drag my eyes over to the other vampire King, Marcus. I only glance at his face before my eyes travel down his god like body.

Now this man is built way better than the other two kings. Hell, his body is way better than any man, human or vampire, that I have ever seen.

Marcus seems like he could be really tall and very, very muscular. I can't really tell for sure though, not with him slouched in his seat and surrounded by his large black cloak.

My eyes move back up to Marcus' face, so that I can scan his features more…and I have to admit, he is the sexiest man that I have ever seen in my short life. He looks more manly than the other two kings, with his soft yet rugged features that seem extremely bold and seriously intense.

Out of the three kings, Marcus looks like he may be the youngest in his physical age. Maybe he was turned in his early to mid twenties, though, it's hard to tell when all vampires look younger than what they really are. Marcus, though, he looks like he has seen, and lived through it all…and in a way, I can see all his pain, and it's screaming for someone to save him.

And it all makes him so much more beautiful in my eyes.

A God, maybe?

Aries…

Without my permission, my eyes travel over every inch of him once more, then back up to his face again, and this time, he is looking right at me and our eyes finally meet…

Holy shit! What the hell is happening?

As I stare deeply into his gorgeous ruby eyes, I suddenly feel some kind of unknown shift pass between us that sucks the breath right out of my lungs. It's like our minds just connected in some way. This feeling only last a for a moment or two, but in those few moments in time, something primal takes over me completely, and I feel as if I am lost in his soul…never to be found again.

As I continue to stare into the gorgeous kings eyes, I can see that he has immediately straightened his body, and he is now giving me the most intense look that I have ever seen in my life. His entire posture becomes rigid, but the expression in his entire demeanor speaks of longing and want. Though, his beautiful eyes show only a small touch of sadness now. He looks more alert and seriously relieved. He seems more alive…and youthful somehow, but I can also see some fear with a good dose of hope behind those, now soulful onyx eyes.

I'm not exactly sure how long Marcus and I stare at each other, but after a while, I reluctantly turn my attention back to Aro when he finally releases my hand.

Aro quickly takes a step back from me with an amazed look on his face, and I jump, slightly startled when Aro begins to bonce in place while clapping his hands like an overly excited child...hopped up on crystal meth and red bull.

Everything this man does, reminds me so much of Alice. I think that they both were tweaking hard on something very strong when they were turned.

"You confound us all, my dear Isabella! I wonder if all our gifts elude you?" Aro turns to one of the child looking vampires that escorted us into the castle. "Jane! Will you be a dear, and see if your gift will work on sweet Isabella?"

I look up at Edward only to see him nod. Thanks for protecting me, asshole. Once I gave the bastard a death glare, I timidly look over to the child like vampire as Aro motions her forward. Jesus, that little girl creeps me the hell out…more so than Aro.

"Yes, master." Jane gleefully turns to me and smiles a very wicked smile, causing me to shiver in fear. "This may hurt…just a bit." She narrows her eyes at me before smirking ruefully as she whispers loud enough for me to hear her. "Pain."

That one word has my fear spiking hard and fast as I just stand there, waiting for her gift to drop me like it did to Edward when he mouthed off to her while we were in the tunnels below the castle. Though, as the girl continues to stare me down like I insulted her, all I feel is cold chills on the back of my neck. My lack of response causes Jane's evil little eyes to take on a look of pure rage…that is directed right at me.

A few moments later, Jane growls and hisses out in frustration. She then turns back to Aro and shakes her head. "I cannot reach her, master Aro. It's like there is something shielding her mind from me, or like she is not even here."

"Marvelous!" Aro turns back to Edward and smiles, but says nothing else…or at least he's not speaking out loud.

Though I can tell that they are speaking, but I am the only one in the room that is not privy to hear their conversation.

I really hate it when vampires do that shit. This is my life, people, and I should have the right to know what the hell is going on, and what the fuck is gonna happen...at least what will happen to me, damn it.

I guess these vampire's, just like the Cullen's, are not subject to common fucking courtesy.

Assholes!

As I continue to watch Aro and Edward, I can see their lips are still slightly moving. I can also hear a low hum in the air while they're talking at speeds and tones that is not meant for human ears…my human ears.

I look back to Marcus just as his body goes completely ridged, and the look of pure rage takes over his hansom face.

My eyes move back to Aro when his shoulders suddenly slump and he gives me a look of pity with a hint of longing, just before he nods his head in defeat.

Edward is now smiling as he wraps his arm around my waist causing me to cringe and try to move away from him, but he just pulls me tighter against him so that I can't move away again.

I narrow my eyes at the jackass, but I notice that he's not even looking at me. The bastard has his chest puffed out with a big shit eating grin on his smug face. I guess whatever they were talking about, Edward clearly got the last word.

Maybe we're gonna get to go home, and I won't be dying today.

I look back over at Marcus for some reason, only to see the look of murder on his beautiful face, but it's gone a moment later. The intense look changes, almost faster than I could see, to the look of sadness and boredom as he stands from his throne.

Damn…Marcus _is_ very tall, and I can see that I was right about him. He _is_ extremely muscular under that huge cloak that just opened up enough to give me a slight view of his actual build. Hot damn, that man is sex on two legs. I just want to follow after him and have my wicked way with him...forever.

"I tire of this day. I shall take my leave, brother."

Oh that voice. I could listen to him talk all day long.

Aro doesn't even look at Marcus as he leaves the room. The overly happy vampire just waves his hand at Marcus dismissively, as he calls out to the big ass guard, Felix…telling the giant to escort us to the airport.

So, I guess we get to leave now…

But under what kind of stipulation?

I pay no more attention to anyone other than Marcus, though. My eyes just seem to want to follow him as he slowly leaves the room…as he leaves me behind.

Why does Marcus leaving, sadden me so much? Why do I want to run after him?

Our eyes meet once more as the beautiful vampire King turns to close the door. I cannot describe the look that he's giving me now, but if I had to guess, I would say that this look was complete and utter determination…

…But what is he determined to do?

It's like he is trying to tell me something important, but for the life of me, I cannot seem to figure it out.

When I can't see him anymore, I turn back to Edward and Alice as Edward keeps pulling on my arm, leading me from the room and out through a different door than the one that Marcus left out of.

As soon as we're out of the throne room, I look around me and notice that we're now following Felix to a different part of the castle.

"What happened, Edward? Where are we going…what's going on? Alice?" I struggle to keep from falling as Edward pulls me along side him and Alice.

" _We_ are free to leave now, Bella." Edward looks over my head at Alice.

Something in his tone, and the way that he's now looking at Alice, has me wanting to run my ass right back to the throne room for safety.

But why the hell would I do that? Other than Marcus, those vampires are…deranged, and…evil.

I can tell that something is definitely not right with both Edward and Alice. They seem worse than the Volturi right now, and for the first time since I met the Cullen's, I find myself terrified of vegetarian vampires…

…Terrified of Edward and Alice Cullen.

 _ **Stay tuned…**_

* * *

 _ **Hello all!**_

 _ **I know, I know...why the hell am I starting another story when I haven't finished any of my others?**_

 _ **The answer to that is quiet simple...I already had a good chunk of this story written, and I couldn't come up with anything for my other stories at the moment...also, I was really, really bored.**_

 _ **I do intend to get to work on some of my other stories so...yeah. We got that to look forward to. Right?**_

 _ **Anywho...**_

 _ **Follow, Favorite, & Review**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright, you all can expect a few more chapters tonight...maybe.**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 _ **(Chapter Two)**_

… _ **Marcus…**_

When I took my throne this morning, I thought that today would be like any other boring day that I have existed in this hell of a life. I didn't have the first clue that my dead shell of a life would forever be changed by one tiny, but very beautiful human woman.

I have been walking this earth for well over three thousand years now, and I have never felt a change in me at this magnitude…not until I looked into Isabella Swan's beautiful brown eyes. Not even when my wife was murdered right in front of me, did I feel a shift in my soul such as this.

Yes. I was seriously heart broken _and_ devastated when Didyme was murdered, but that experience only left me feeling dead and alone. What I felt today, as Isabella and I locked eyes, was like I was being reborn, and set free of my chains…for a moment in time, I felt like I was human again, and I could have sworn that I felt my heart beat twice in my chest before I even noticed it.

For the past fifteen hundred years, I have been a shell of a man, morning the death of my beloved wife, Didyme. I knew that she was not my mate from the start, but that did not matter to us. We loved each other more than anything, and I would have died for her…if only I was given the chance.

The love and bond that we shared for over a thousand years was almost as strong as a mating bond...until she was violently ripped away from me by her own greedy and very evil brother, Aro. He killed his own twin sister just to keep me and my gift here under his control.

Up until a few moments ago, I thought I would continue to be that shadow of a man that is artificially bound to the one person that I want to kill more than anything. And as soon as Aro's ashes were blowing away in the breeze, I would have finally joined my wife in death.

Though, all that changed the moment I look into Isabella Swan's deep brown eyes. In that single moment, I was set free from the invisible binds that connected me to Aro for well over a thousand years. Isabella set me free from my artificial chains with just one innocent look, and I haven't the first clue how she did it.

…That is until I looked at her bonds, and saw that she was my one true mate. Isabella is the one and only person that would ever be able to save me from my own personal hell, and she did it in the blink of an eye, without even knowing that she did anything.

If my assumptions are correct, she is also shielding me through our bond somehow, because the mind reader next to her has not indicated that he has heard a single thought that has passed through my mind since the moment I felt that wonderful shift within me.

I know that he cannot read Isabella's mind, so maybe she _is_ blocking me from Edward through our bond without even realizing it.

As I continue to stare at my beautiful mate while Jane tries and fail to cause Isabella pain, I realize that I need to come up with a flawless plan. Something that would free the both of us, and as I observe the situation, I realize exactly what I had to do. I needed to be patient and wait for the perfect time to disappear with her.

…And until then, I needed to act natural and uninterested. Because no matter what happens now, I cannot expose this knowledge to anyone…not yet. Aro would be sure to end Isabella, just as he did to Didyme.

If he knew that I was free from Chelsea's gift, he would for sure do anything to stop my reawakening and put me back in my cage. For Aro knows that I will lay waste to his entire empire for what he has done to me and for what he did to his own sister.

"This is a sad day, Edward." I'm suddenly broken from my thoughts when Aro stops his school girl theatrics and approaches the boy, speaking in a low and fast tone, so that Isabella cannot hear the conversation. "I will gladly take Ms. Swan off your hands. She would make a wonderfully talented vampire for my collection, and you will be handsomely rewarded, of course. Name your price, Mr. Cullen. I will give you anything you desire, my child."

"No Aro. She is mine… _my_ singer." Edward replies with a slight shake of his head. "You know that her blood calls to me like no other, and I have waited far too long to taste it. I will go mad now, if I don't. You saw in my mind that I wanted to die because I though her blood was out of my reach with her death. Please, you must understand."

I cannot believe that Aro withheld this information from me and Caius, yesterday when he read Edward's thoughts. Isabella is the boy's singer and as per law, Edward has first claim. But if I expose the fact that she is my mate and that I am the one that lawfully has first claim on her, my brother will find a way to destroy her regardless.

Fuck!

Why that sick son of a bitch! I seriously hate when vampires play with human lives like they mean nothing.

I have to get my Isabella away from them…far, far away from everyone of these sick and sadistic bastards.

But when…how?

"Such a shame, Edward, but I do understand that kind of pull. I will have Felix drive you to a secluded area, so that you can sate your lust before you leave the country." Aro looks so dejected that he cannot add my mate to his collection, not without breaking his own laws. Sadistic asshole. "I cannot deny you your right. She is your singer, of course, but you do understand that I need to see that the human dies? So…have fun and enjoy yourself, young one. Oh and do tell Carlisle that he and his lovely mate, Esme, should come visit us here in Voltura sometime in the near future. I so miss our little debates and quarrels."

"I understand completely, and I will be sure to relay your invite to my father and mother as soon as I see them, Master Aro." The slimy little boy nods. "I am sorry that I inconvenienced you all today, and thank you for your hospitality, Master Aro. Master Marcus. Master Caius." The little fucker nods to me, and then nods to Caius.

Feeling the need to do something…anything to save my mate from the likes of this…this…parasite. I quickly school my features as I stand to leave the throne room. "I tire of this day. I shall take my leave, brother."

This is not out of the ordinary behavior for me, so Aro just dismisses me without even looking in my direction. As I leave the room, I turn and look back at Isabella with the look of pure determination, trying to assure her with my eyes, that I will save her at any cost.

As I see Edward begin to pull my mate towards the lobby exit, I suppress my feral growl and quickly shut the door before rush off to my office to grab my secret satchel with all the things that I'll need stuffed inside.

When I'm finished with that, I dash out of the castle and out to my personal garage to set my plans to save my mate, in motion.

I have never been more thankful for my favorite pastime than I am in this moment. No one will think anything of my actions right now, other than I just wanted to take a ride on my Ducati. Like I do everyday around this time. My bikes are one of the few escapes that I have from the hell that is my undead life in Voltura.

At least Aro allows me my escapes from my horrid reality, every once and a while. I would surely have gone completely mad by now if he hadn't.

I quickly disrobe and redress in my riding clothes and boots. As soon as I am covered completely in black leather, to keep anyone from catching my scent, I tie my hair back then put my full helmet on.

Damn, I really need a hair cut. Maybe when I have my Isabella safe and by my side, I could persuade her to chop this archaic shit off and make me look more modern.

Shaking that thought from my mind for now, I grab my satchel and another full helmet for Isabella. Once its secure, I climb on the fastest bike in the country, and then haul ass out of the city.

It only takes me one minute and ten seconds to catch up with Felix's BMW. Only moments later, the car slowly pulls onto a side road, and then stops about a mile later when they're fully hidden from view of the passing cars.

As soon as my bike has come to a complete stop, I see Edward roughly dragging my mate from the car and out into the thick forest as she cries and screams for him to stop.

"Sto arrivando, mia dolce Isabella…"

The second I have my bike secured and hidden, I jump into the treetops with my helmet still on so that no one will know who I am.

I can still hear my mate crying and pleading with the boy as I move from tree to tree, and just as I get close enough to see them, I bite back the growl that is set off by that boy and how rough he is being to _my_ _Isabella_. I do not want the others to be alerted to my presence, and come to the boy's rescue, so I bite my tongue to stop the growls, for now.

I am a little confused as to why the seer did not see me coming. Although, if Isabella has stopped the boy from reading my mind, surely she has prevented the pixie from _'seeing'_ my future, as well. With the way Alice was as clueless as Edward was in the throne room, I surmised that they both are blind when it comes to Isabella, and now me…hopefully.

One should never look a gift horse in the mouth though, I suppose.

"Edward, I thought you loved me…Oh god! Please don't do this. Please don't…don't hurt me, Edward!"

My beautiful mate is so scared, thinking that no one will save her from this monster, but she is wrong. I will never let harm come to her ever again.

I soundlessly jump to the tree that is only a few feet away from the tree that Edward is standing next to, just as he stops dragging my mate and begins to taunt her.

"Shut the fuck up, Bella!" The boy shakes his head as he begins walking again, and continues to drag Isabella deeper into the woods while I follow them unnoticed, using the tree tops.

"You know what? I think that this is far enough…don't you, love?" Edward suddenly stops and grins down at Isabella while nodding his head and removing his coat.

"Edward, please don't do…"

"I told you to stop talking!" Edward growls then begins to laugh. "You knew that this day would come, and I already told you that I never loved you, Isabella...you were a distraction to me…a _pet_ that I liked to control and play with. I meant every word that said to you that day. Well, all except for the fact that I would not come back. Hell, the only reason I left you, was because blood…especially your blood, grows so much more…sweeter with age. I was simply waiting until _my singer_ grew a little older before I _took_ her. But…" The sadistic little shit sighs dramatically as he shakes his head. "…you have proven that you can't even keep yourself alive long enough for that…oh and my Kings have ordered me to not wait any longer. So this is where you and I come to a conclusion, Bella Swan. It's nothing personal, it's just really great blood. My little drug…"

I couldn't let the pompous ass of a child, finished that sentence. So before he could utter anymore nonsense, I drop down onto his back and swiftly relieve him of his head.

"Shit…" I hiss when I realize that I left my lighter in my satchel. "You wouldn't happen to have a lighter or a match on you by any chance, Mia Isabella?"

"Um…no…uh…why did you…um…who are you?" Isabella shakes her head as she tries to back away from me, but I stop her and quickly scoop her up into my arms, and then take off back to my bike before the seer _sees_ what happened to the boy.

If we are going to escape this, we will need a good head start before everyone finds out that it was me that beheaded the boy and took my Isabella.

As soon as I get to my bike, I place Isabella on her feet and then grab the other helmet as I climb on. Without lifting my dark tented visor, I look at my mates beautiful face as I smooth her hair back out of her eyes. "You are safe, Isabella, but we really need to leave now. Just know, that I will never let anyone hurt you ever again, Mio Dolce. I will protect you with my life." I quickly help her put her helmet on, and then hold out my hand to help her climb on the back of my bike behind me. "Wrap your arms around my waist and hold on as tight as you can, mia caro Isabella."

I smile when Bella quickly wraps her arms around my waist with all the human strength she can muster. She squeals loudly when I take off like a bat out of hell. The sound of her squealing causes me to laugh for the first time in fifteen hundred years.

Great Gods, being this close to her feels so amazing!

At the speed that we're going, it doesn't take long for the countryside to disappear behind us, and we're now speeding through the more populated area of Pisa. I begin to swerving in and out of traffic, taking sharp turns, and only slowing down enough so that we don't wreck.

Soon enough, I take a sharp left turn and then an immediate right, so that we are now flying down my private runway to my jet that Aro knows absolutely nothing about. Yes…I have a few ways around that bastards intrusive gift. Only three other people know of this airfield, and jet. Well, besides me and now my Isabella.

A few seconds later we come to a complete stop inside the hanger, right next to the massive airplane. I quickly reach up to flip open a panel under the handlebars of my bike, and type in the code to open the doors and lower the stairs so that we can climb aboard and get the hell out of this country. Once I have the panel shut, I offer Isabella my hand to help her off the bike before dismounting right behind her.

Before Isabella can take a single step, she stumbles into my chest, and I quickly wrap my arms around her tiny waist to steady her on her feet. "Easy there, Tesoro. That was a pretty long ride, my dear, and you might be a little stiff for a while."

Isabella pulls herself out of my arms before pulling her helmet off. She timidly smiles up at me as she bites her bottom lip and runs her fingers through her long dark hair. "If you hadn't have caught me, at least I was still wearing the helmet." She shakes her head then looks up at me with a cute little giggle. "Who are you, and why did you save me? Not that I'm not glad that you did, or anything. I just don't understand what is going on."

I reach up and pull my helmet off and smile down at her when I hear her breath hitch. Her heart begins to pound rapidly, and I see that her eyes have widen in shock at the sight of me. "Come. I'll answer all of your questions just as soon as I get you safely in the air and out of Italy."

I move to lift my bike as I motion for her to lead the way up the stairs of the jet. Though, before I can follow after her, I hear the voice I thought I wouldn't get to hear for a while…if ever again, but here he is, regardless of the consequences.

Thoughtless boy…

"You thought you would sneak away that easily, master Marcus."

 _ **Stay tuned…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wow! This story has seriously taken off...way more than I'd hoped for. Thanks so much for all the reviews. I hope you all like this chapter as well.**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter three**_

… _ **Marcus…**_

I knew that it would not be that easy to sneak away from him…

I growl in annoyance at my childe before looking down at Bella and smiling to reassure her as she stares at Demetri in fear. "Isabella…" I get her attention as I smile down at her, letting her know that all is well. "Board the jet and wait for me to join you, mia dolce ragazza. I promise all is well, and I will be with you in just a moment. Alright?"

She looks up at me worriedly before reluctantly nodding her head, and then slowly doing as I asked.

As soon as Isabella is inside the jet, I turn around and sigh while shaking my head at my only childe as he moves closer to me with a few black bags thrown over his shoulders.

"You really thought you were going to leave me behind with those assholes, and that I wouldn't notice what you were up to? Not a chance in hell, Pops!" Demetri shakes his head as he chuckles to himself. "I am your only friend in Italy for a reason, you dick. Now get your old ass on the jet and get Ms. Isabella settled. Oh, and I don't feel like crashing and having to swim in the ocean today, so I'll be piloting this big bitch. We're going to the island, right?"

"Demetri." I hiss loudly in annoyance, and then nod my head to his question of our destination when I see that I will not be changing his stubborn mind. "Alright. You win, but I hope you realize, that you are choosing a side right now…a side in a long awaited war between me and my corrupt _brothers_. This may not end well for any of us, old friend."

"Yeah, yeah…warning received, and then ignored, since you seem to have forgotten that you are the only person I am loyal to, Marcus. So there is no choice, and you already know this. I go where you go, and that will never change. Besides, if I stay here, Aro will make me hunt you down…or use me to get to you." Demetri tosses the bags up the stairs and into the open door. He then lifts my bike and moves up the stairs with me following right behind him.

"You are one lucky bastard, Master Marcus." Demetri whispers as he grins at me over his shoulder when he has gotten a better look at my Isabella.

I just growl low in my chest at his actions, and at the look he briefly gives my mate. Though, my warning growl only proves to make him chuckle at me before giving me a knowing look over his shoulder.

I swear, sometimes I think my venom did some kind of permanent damaged to his brain during the change. Damn boy never really had the good sense the Gods gave him to begin with though.

As I step into the massive jet, I see that my beautiful angel is now standing next to the closest seat to the door, waiting nervously for me to board the jet and join her.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Ms Isabella, and under more relaxed circumstances. You are very lucky, Marcus takes a fancy to you, sweetheart. That pretentious little prick, Edward, would have done more damage to your body than drain it, if you had been just anyone and Marcus wasn't there to save you."

Like I said…no sense at all.

"Demetri." I hiss and pull my mate behind me, as Demetri just grins at me knowingly, again. "Isabella has been through enough for today, so do not scare her."

"I knew it!" Demetri laughs loudly then looks down at Isabella with a genuine smile. "My apologies, my lady. I did not mean to frighten you." He bows his head to her in respect, then saunters off to secure my bike before making his way to the cock pit, so that he can begin to prepare us for take off.

"Demetri." I call out so low and fast that Isabella cannot hear me. "Contact the captain and have him and his mate go to the main land to stock up on _everything_ that Isabella may need…and that includes several humans for her first meal."

"Yes, sir.."

"Um, uh…what was all that about?" Isabella looks to me as I raise the stairs and then secure the door shut.

I smile down at her, but ultimately ignore her question for now as I continue my conversation with Demetri while I complete my task. "Make sure Peter knows that we will be arriving with my changing mate. I do not want any surprises when she wakes up."

"I will call him as soon as we are in the air, Master Marcus." Demetri calls out to me with a chuckle. "…But I'm sure the bastard already knows we're coming."

As soon as the door is properly latched, I guide Isabella over to a couch like seat and motion for her to sit down with me.

"I promise you, Isabella, that all will be explained, just as soon as we are in the air." I buckle her in, and then take my seat next to her after I have removed my jacket. "Right now, just relax for me. Okay?"

"You can call me Bella if you like…" She bites her bottom lip and I can feel my eyes darken at the innocent, yet very seductive sight of this one little action. "Also…thank you. You know…for saving me the way you did. You didn't have to do that…but you did, and I'm forever grateful to you, Marcus."

I smile down at my sweet mate when I see her eyeing my body with that beautiful blush gracing her perfect cheeks. "You are safe now, _my Isabella_. I will never let anyone hurt you ever again, and you never have to thank me for _keeping_ you safe."

I almost groan in pleasure when I reach up to caress her warm soft cheek, and as soon as my fingers touch her skin, I feel her flesh heat up deliciously.

Isabella immediately leans into my touch and closes her eyes as her full lips lift into a content and very beautiful smile. "You feel so warm to me. How is that possible?"

Without my permission, my other hand is now caressing her other cheek and my body is slowly leaning forward. "Because I belong to you, my mate." I boldly press my lips to hers, taking her bottom lip between mine briefly, and then quickly leaning back while I still can.

Gods, she is such a temptress. I want to ravish my beautiful mate, right this instant. I seriously do not think that I have ever wanted anyone more than I want this beautiful creature sitting next to me. She is just too tempting for own good.

"I knew I wasn't going crazy when I felt something shift between us when I looked into your eyes." Isabella opens her eyes just as I feel the jet begin to taxi out of the hanger and then slowly build speed down the short runway.

"You felt that too, Mio Dolce?" I bring her hand up to my lips, causing her blush to brighten as I kiss the palm of her hand.

"Yes." She breathes out in a soft whisper. "I also felt more enlightened and aware of everything going on around me, even though I think maybe it was all subconscious, or something." She stops and shakes her head like she's trying to find the right words to explain. "When Alice, Edward, and I were leaving the castle, I somehow knew that Edward was going to kill me, and Alice wasn't going to stop him. I was so confused and…scared. I wanted to run from them, and find you."

"I understand what you mean." I shift closer to her and wrap my arm around her shoulders, holding her body a little tighter as she lays her head on my chest. "That was our mating bond allowing you to be aware of me and some of the things that I was aware of. It also heightened your senses in a very subtle way…I think, but I'm not sure. I have only ever heard of one other vampire mating with a human, but she was dying when they met and he turned her immediately before they could notice anything like this happening to them."

Isabella nods, excepting my answer as she looks down at her hands. "Marcus, what did Demetri mean? You know, when you told him not to scare me."

I did not need to ask what she meant with her question, exactly. I knew that she would catch on to what Demetri had said to her, but I really do not want to be the one to have to tell her what Edward would have done to her, had I not been there to save her from him.

I stare down at her for a good while, trying to find the right words to make this easier for her to digest. Though, I know that no matter what I tell her, she will be hurt and will more than likely freak out by what could have very easily, and almost did- happen to her today.

As I continue to think about it, I realize that there really is no easy way to tell her. So, I just close my eyes and breathe in her wonderful scent until we're at a high enough altitude, that I can unbuckle her restraints and get us both a very strong drink.

As soon as we're free to move about the cabin, I stand and offer her my hand. "Come with me, Bella. We will need a few drinks for this conversation."

"Hey, you called me Bella…wait…vampires can drink?" Bella asks as she raises her eyebrow in question with a huge and very beautiful smile.

"Normal vampires can drink, yes…and we can actually get drunk if we consume enough. Now animal blood and liquor do not mix well together at all. Very, very unpleasant reaction when combined." I chuckle as I slowly guide her to the bar to pour us both a couple of fingers of my finest bourbon.

With our drinks in hand, I take a seat in a lounge chair next to the bar, and motion for her to sit in the seat in front of me. I wait a few moments, giving her time to drink a good portion of her drink, before I take a deep breath and begin explaining to her what happens when a vampire meets, and then _takes_ their singer.

"You are very lucky, Isabella." I start with a sigh. "In most cases, when a vampire meets their singer, he or she will usually lose their mind and/or all their control instantly, and then, they will attack their prey repeatedly and violently. While drawing out the torture, the vampire will try to keep their singer alive as long as they can. Lucky for you, though, Edward was able to control himself so not to attack you right away. Edward did what very few could. Just as Carlisle did with his singer many years before he met his mate, Edward waited because he wanted your blood even more desirable to him with age. If he hadn't, he would have taken you completely the moment he first smelled your blood, and he would have done it in the most brutal of ways. This happens to all vampires that do not have a mate to calm them during the attack. If the vampire _is_ mated, the singer will just be drained quickly, like any other feeding. Oh and before you ask. No. I have not met my singer, yet. Thank the Gods."

I stop there to give her a moment, so that she can process all that I just told her, and it doesn't take her that long to do so.

"What you mean is…he would have drained me _viciously_ after he tortured me as much as he could? No matter who saw him do it?" I can see that Isabella caught some of my meaning, but not the entirety of it.

I shake my head sadly. "No, Mio Dolce. What I mean is that Edward would have taken you away, and then _sexually_ violated your body repeatedly and savagely as he drank from you over and over…until he drained you of your blood completely. Making the entire horrid experience last for days, or as long as he could before you died. That is what I saved you from earlier, and now because I could not turn him to ash before we left, he will stop at nothing to find you. Also, if he has already tasted your blood, which I know that he already has; he will be able to track you down eventually. You will not be safe, as a human or vampire, not until he is ripped apart and reduced to ash. You see, mia dolce, the vampires in this type of situation, completely lose themselves to their primal urges. Their instinct takes control, and the vampire will not regain their conscious thoughts until the beast gets exactly what it wants."

Isabella silently nods to herself, just as a single tear rolls down her left cheek. She shakily brings her glass to her lips, and then downs the rest of her drink in one gulp.

I set back in my seat, giving her space to allow her to think about what I just told her. I need her to come to terms with what has to happen now, so that she can protect herself if I am not able to by some chance. I will not leave her human and vulnerable. So she needs to realize, on her own, that she will need to be turned…today.

"So…Edward will still come after me, even if I'm a vampire?" She finally looks up at me.

"Yes." I nod as I lean forward and take her trembling hands in mine, calming her almost instantly. "He will want us both dead when he feels, through your blood he's already tasted, that I have turned you. And make no mistake, Isabella. I will turn you before we land. I will not leave my mate vulnerable to any kind of attack. I will not lose you."

"Edward will kill us both regardless?" She huffs and shake her head as tears fill her eyes once again.

I snort and shake my head as I quickly lift her off her seat and into my lap, causing her to startle, but she quickly calms in my arms. "He will _try_ …and he will fail." I growl as I quickly turn her to straddle my lap. "That boy may _think_ that I am the weakest of the three vampire kings, but my love, he could not be further from the truth." I chuckle darkly and shake my head as I thread the fingers of my right hand in her hair and tilt her head back, while my left hand travels slowly up her thigh. "I am actually the deadliest of the three. I am a warrior and always have been, and they all will come to remember that as you and I dance around their pyre."

I continue to growl low in my chest as I lean forward to press my lips to her throat. Isabella's mood goes from worry to want in seconds as my lips dance across her heated flesh. The bond that we share has taken us both under its spell completely.

The smell of her sweet arousal is now fueling my desire as I drag my tongue up the length of her succulent neck. My fangs suddenly descend and I smile against her hot flesh as I lightly drag them to the side of her neck where I plan to mark her, just as soon as she opens her eyes to her new life as a mated _vampire_.

I begin to purr for the first time in my life, when I feel Isabella slip her soft hands underneath my shirt, then hissing loudly when she drags her nails down my back. "Marcus." I purr louder at the sound of her moaning my name as I pull her against my hard cock. "I've never…oh god, that feels amazing."

I chuckle low and deep at the sounds of her pleasure as I grip her lusciously round behind, and pull her against my erection harder. "You've never what, my mate?" I mumble against her neck, and then lean back slightly to look into her lustfully hooded eyes. "Tell me, and I will remedy that."

"I've…Mmmm." As soon as she starts to speak, I pull her hot core against me again. "I'm a…a virgin."

"Mmmm…this pleases me greatly, Isabella." I flick my tongue across her full bottom lip as I continue to pull her beautiful body against me. "To know that I will be the only man to ever touch you like this, soothes the beast within me."

I tilt my head to the side and slant my mouth firmly over hers, so that I can kiss her like I have wanted to since the moment I looked into her eyes.

As our kiss intensifies, I quickly stand and flash to the back of the jet to the suite with my mate still wrapped around me, deliciously.

It is time we complete our bond, and as soon as it is complete…I will turn her and make her mine for all eternity.

 _ **Stay tuned…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay guys...it's lemon time!**_

 _ **Oh, and the vampires in this story are slightly different than the vamps in Twilight. They have fangs and are able to bite without turning or killing.**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Four**_

… _ **Marcus...**_

The moment the door is closed behind us, I place Isabella on her feet and then spin her around so that her back is now pressed against my chest. As soon as she sees the king size bed that is now in front of her, her heartbeat begins to pound just a little faster.

"You are mine, my love... for all eternity." I lift her shirt over her head and toss it aside before quickly wrapping my arms around her, with my right hand on her stomach and my left hand cupping her luscious breast over her lacy bra.

"All yours…oh God…Marcus!" Isabella cries out when I quickly move the cup of her bra out of my way to pinch and roll her nipple lightly between my fingers.

I hiss and thrust my hips into her hard, just as she grinds her tight little ass against my throbbing member.

"...As I will always belong to you, my goddess. _"_ I purr in her ear before I lean down and nibble the flesh of her shoulder and neck as her body continues to move against mine in blinding pleasure. "Fuck! You are so beautiful, my Isabella." I growl against her neck as I rip her bra off completely, and then lightly graze her harden nipples with my fingertips as my hands move down her body. "Let me love you, my mate. Let me love your body like only I can?"

My sinful little mate moans loudly when I drag my fingertips back up her flat stomach and over her beautiful soft mounds once more.

As soon as my finger tips touch her perky nipples again, she sucks in a hissing breath as she leans her head back fully against my shoulder. I lean down and press my cheek to hers as I gaze down the front of her sexy body, taking in the sight of her chest heaving from her pleasure.

"Please, Marcus…" Isabella moans just as her hands grip the sides of my thighs, her feeble nails trying to shred the leather of my pants beneath her soft human claws.

"What do you need…what do you want, my love?" I quickly pull slightly away and remove my shirt so that I can feel her hot naked flesh against my hard muscular chest.

"I'm all yours, Marcus…take me…all of me." Isabella turns her body to face me just before I press myself against her. She looks up at me through her thick lashes and bites that bottom lip again, while her hands travel up and down my chest. I can tell that the our bond has taken complete control of her body by the way her arousal smells so thick and sweet as it saturates the air around us. "Please Marcus…"

I smile down at my sexy little mate as I take a step back from her, then slowly reach out and drag the tip of my index finger down between her beautiful breast. My finger continuing it's path all the way down to the button of her jeans.

"Are you sure?"

"Mmmhmm…" She gives me a loud breathy moan as her answer, and with quick as lightening movements, her jeans are now in a shredded pile on the floor at our feet.

"Because once I start, I won't be able to stop until you are pumped full of my venom. Mates are not able to control the urge to bite and claim when they join with the other half of their soul for the first time. Even as a human, you will want to bite me. So, are you sure this is how you want me to turn you?"

"I want you, Marcus…forever." The strength and determination in her husky voice has my cock twitching in anticipation, and damn near bursting out of my pants.

I nod and with a seductive grin, I slowly unbutton and unzip my pants. "Take them off of me, Isabella." I instruct her with a low growl, causing her desire to spike so high, the smell of her arousal becomes so much stronger in the small bedroom.

If that is even possible at this point.

I can feel my beast trying to break down the bars to his cage to get to our mate. He wants her just as much as I do, but I cannot let my control slip. My mate needs gentle love and soft attention, not rough and primal need so strong that I may hurt her. No. That will come after she wakes from her change…when we claim her again, and not a moment sooner.

My sinful little mate smiles up at me as she slides her hands all the way down my chest and around to my hips. She leans forward and drags her tongue across my harden nipple, causing me to let out a slow and drawn out hiss.

My head lulls back and I groan in pleasure, threading my fingers through her soft hair when she bites down softly. "Mmmm…that's it…bite me, my mate."

Fuck! I love the feel of her human teeth on me like this. I can just imagine what this will feel like when she is so much stronger…her deadly, venomous teeth sinking into my hard flesh as my steel cock sinks into her warm wet core, over and over.

Great Gods, I am now set for combustion at any given moment, by just the thought of her claiming me.

I suddenly suck in a sharp breath when I feel her breast slide down my abs and then graze against my ridged member as she kneels to tug my leather pants down my legs.

I look down at her kneeling form once she has my pants around my ankles. Gods! She is the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen in my long existence. The way she's looking up at me through her long dark lashes as I kick my shoes off, and then step out of my pants.

This is ultimately the most arousing sight I have ever witnessed. Everything this sinful creature does is all very fucking breath taking and sexy as hell.

I hold my hand out to her to help her stand, and just as soon as she's standing in front of me again, I press my naked body against hers, right before I rip her panties from her beautiful body. I then lift her up and gently lay her down on the bed with her long beautiful legs bent at the knees and spread wide open for me.

This sinfully beautiful woman laid bare before me, is absolutely exquisite.

As soon as I have my mate where I want her, I crawl onto the bed and begin kissing and nipping my way up her smooth leg. "Marcus." Bella gasps and arches her back off the bed when I lift her leg higher and drag my tongue and teeth up her inner thigh, very close to where I know I will taste the nectar of the Gods.

"My Isabella." I growl just as my tongue finally tastes the flavors of her forbidden fruit. "Great Gods, Isabella! Oh how I want to make you explode on my tongue, but…" I take in a slow deep breath as I press her knees up against her chest, spreading her legs apart as far as I can before slowly swirling my tongue around her clit once more. I groan while licking my lips just as I look up at her. "…I fear my beast will not allow me anymore time to do so. I have to have you now, my mate."

I begin to slowly move my mouth up to her belly and over her beautiful soft mounds as I brings her legs down and around my hips, grinning as I flick her nipple with my tongue. I then bite it hard enough to get a loud reaction from her, but not hard enough to hurt her.

"Fuck…Marcus!" Bella gasps when my mouth continues up to her neck as I situated my hips perfectly between her soft creamy thighs, while pressing my length against her sopping wet heat. "You feel so good against me."

Great Gods, in the heavens above! She is completely saturated, and it only continues to increase as I sensually rub my length against her burning hot flesh.

"This may hurt, Isabella." I pull my hips back slightly so that I can slide my hand down between us and grasp my erection. I groan in pleasure as I positioning myself at her untouched entrance.

Fuck! She is extremely hot and oh so ready for me…

"Please…" Isabella moans loudly as I feel her slip her hands into my hair. She quickly removes the tie that's holding my hair back, and then she tugs my head up so that she can look into my jet back eyes. "I'm yours, Marcus, and I trust you with my life. Now make love to me, my mate."

The soft and loving look in her gorgeous eyes, tells me that she will always trust me and always love me with all that she is. Just as I will love and trust her with all that I am.

We belong to each other…for all eternity.

I lean down and mold my mouth to hers in a very heated kiss as I slowly enter her tight body, while groaning in pleasure at the wonderful sensation that I feel when she and I are connecting this way.

Damn, she is so deliciously tight... _so completely untouched._

I hiss and purr at the same time, just as I begin to feel her untouched womb stretching around me, and her hymen slightly tearing to accommodate my bigger than average size.

As I continue to slowly push myself deeper and deeper inside her, I can smell…and feel her virgin blood spilling, as I completely sheath myself deep inside her.

Isabella gasps when our hips are finally pressed tightly together, and just as her eyes snap open, a tear falls down her temple and into her silky hair.

"Shh..." I nuzzle my nose and lips against her neck as I wipe her tears away. "The pain will soon become pleasure, my love. I will not hurt you." I prop my weight on my forearm and gaze down at her lovingly. "Just move your hips when you're ready for me to begin. Alright?"

A few moments later, Isabella nods her head and timidly pushes her hips up against mine, causing me to suck in a hissing breath through my clenched teeth. A second later she moves her hips again, but more forceful this time.

"Mmmm..." We both let out loud moans as I continue to purr in satisfaction.

I have never felt this much pleasure, or this content and connected to anyone ever before…not even with Didyme did I feel so complete.

I am, for the first time in my long existence, complete.

I softly kiss her lips as I slowly pull my hips back, then quickly thrust back in, while rolling and grinding my hips as I move in and out of her hot womb. I continue to repeat this slow and torturous pace until my sinful little mate begins to beg and plead with me to move faster and harder.

"Like this, _Isabella_? Is this what you want, my love…what you _need_?" I purr sensually as I swiftly pull back and then immediately slam into her while swiveling and grinding my hips against hers repeatedly.

Knowing that this is exactly what she's wanting, I push my right knee under her leg and out to the side as I grip her left thigh just below her firm behind. I continue pushing in and out of her tight little body, building speed and strength with each and every thrust I give her.

We both are moaning so loud and breathing heavily as our bodies continue to move as one.

Damn, this feels amazing.

It has been well over a thousand years since I have been intimate with anyone. Hell, I have never felt attracted to anyone since Didyme was murdered…not until my Isabella came in and saved me so completely.

So I do not think it will take long at all for me to reach my completion. I can already feel my entire body tensing and thrumming in blinding pleasure as I continue to pound in and out of my beautiful mate. I can also taste my venom building in my mouth. My beast preparing us to change our beautiful human mate, into our strong and deadly immortal Goddess.

It is a vampires monster, our beasts that claims our mate like this. We all, on some level, run on pure instinct that controls us and our primal urges when we mate…

Isabella suddenly snaps me from my blissful thoughts as she lifts her head and kisses me so passionately.

I groan into her mouth as I pump my hips harder and faster, while dragging my hand down Isabella's sexy body and roughly lifting her leg higher. I press her thigh into my side as I continue to grind and roll my hips against hers, hard and fast. From this new angle, I'm able to move deeper inside her tight little body, and it feels so damn good.

As I continue to move within her, my thrust become extremely erratic. I start growling and purring in pure and blinding pleasure when I feel Isabella's tight little body gripping my member in a pulsing motion.

Feeling my release fast approaching, I slide my left hand under her back and over her shoulder to grip her hair in my fist, pulling her head back and slightly to the side a little. With her long succulent neck presented to me like an offering, my thrusts quickly become frantically fast and extremely erratic as my beast purrs in delightful ecstasy.

"Marcus…oh God, please!" My Isabella pants my name and then cries out in pleasure, just as her tight core pulses harder, gripping my cock so tightly, that I can feel her begin to milk my release from my body.

"Mmmm…I will love you for all eternity, my Isabella." I moan and then whimper loudly as both our orgasms explode between us.

I thrust my cock into her one last time…all the way to the hilt, stilling my body completely as my climax blindingly explodes from my body. I snarl and growl in pleasure just before I sink my fangs into the soft flesh of my mate's neck…forever sealing our eternal bond with my venom.

As I inject as much venom into my mate as I can, I feel my heart beat twice. Then I feel a sudden jolt pass through my entire being, causing me to whimper in so much pleasure, that I am blinded once again by the sheer amount of ecstasy coursing throughout my body.

On instinct, I hold my mate tighter against me as I continue to grind and roll my hips, pumping in and out of her delicious body until violently exploding into her once more.

What in the name of Zeus was that? It felt as if I was actually human for a moment, but then that cold and immortal feeling quickly rushed right back into me, and I just know that this has something to do with Isabella and I completing our mating bond…

…For a moment, it was as if she and I were one being.

Once the shock of that wonderful experience has warn off a little, and I am satisfied with my first bite, I pull my teeth from my mates neck and then lick the wound until it's healed. I then lean down and sink my fangs into her left breast over her beautiful beating heart and inject more venom into her system, never once taking any of her precious blood.

When I'm sure that my Isabella is transitioning properly, I lovingly gaze down at her as her eyes begin to flutter, sleepily.

"I will see you soon, my love." I press my lips to hers once more as I caress her soft cheek. The moment I lean back from the quick but loving kiss, Isabella gives me a small smile and then closes her beautiful brown eyes just before her body goes completely slack and motionless in my arms.

 _ **Stay tuned…**_

* * *

 _ **I be right back...that deserves a smoke break.**_

 _ **Review, and let me hear your thoughts on this chapter.**_

 _ **Please**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wow! You guys are awesome! Thank you all so freaking much for all those wonderful reviews.**_

 _ **YOU ROCK!**_

 _ **No lemony goodness in this chapter, but there is a lot of information about their destination and who will be helping them. This chapter is basically just a filler chapter, so it's not all that long.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Five**_

… _ **Marcus…**_

A few seconds after my mate as slipped into her transitioning slumber, my eyes begin trail down her perfect body to make sure that I did not hurt her during our joining. As I gaze at her perfect body, I bask in her exquisite beauty and gorgeous features while thanking the Gods above that she is perfectly fine…and that this Goddess is all mine.

I finally pull my member from her hot little body and lift her off the bed so that I can take her into the joining bathroom, to clean us both up as best I can.

I quickly turn the water on to a cool/warm temperature, and with my love in my arms, I step into the small shower and begin to wash her overly heated flesh.

Isabella is lucky though, just as Demetri was when I turned him all those years ago.

You see, if one is bitten by a vampire as old as I am, the transition is not all that painful to endure…not until the last five minutes of the process, when the venom reaches the heart. Unlike the process would be if a person is bitten by a younger vampire.

Don't get me wrong, it will be unpleasant for Isabella, but she will not burn for three days. Her body will just heat up for one day, and then as my venom reaches her heart to end her human life, she will feel as if her heart was doused in acid just as a normal transformation would feel like.

My _brother's_ and I discovered this change in our venom, when I bit Demetri three hundred years ago. He was the last of my blood line and I did not want to lose him so I turned him.

I was shocked when he didn't scream or thrash about in mindless agony. He wasn't even in that much pain, not until five minutes before he awoke. He was also a very calm newborn, and had infallible control over his facilities and bloodlust. He could be around humans, without losing control, the same day he woke to his new life.

We thought he would have a shielding gift, much like Isabella's, because Aro could not read him after he was turned into a vampire, and no other mental gift will work on him either. As it turned out though, he cannot project that ability onto someone else. He can only protect his own mind. So we all were thoroughly shocked when he began to show signs of an advanced tracking ability. He can find anyone he searches for if he has ' _seen'_ the tenor of their mind, and it does not take him long at all to find them.

Aro being the curious bastard that he is, immediately turned someone to see if his ancient venom did the same as mine, and it did. His childe actually did become a shield. Though, Renata can only protect one person at a time, and that is only when she is touching that person. She can't even protect herself when she is shielding someone else.

Aro has bitten fifteen people since Renata, trying to create the perfect shield. Though he has thoroughly failed in that endeavor, and has stopped trying, since the last three he created were not gifted at all and eventually turned out to be more trouble than they were worth.

Caius, following Aro's lead and did the same…but his childe went through extreme pain like all the rest. So it was determined that this anomaly was because Aro is only older than me by ten years, while Caius is younger than Aro by two hundred years.

One hundred years after Demetri and Renata were turned, Caius bit Felix to validate our findings. His venom was finally the same as mine and Aro's, and his new childe went through an easy transformation, but Felix was not gifted beyond his bruit strength and vicious nature. Not that, that sick and twisted behemoth of a man deserves such a treat in his undead life.

I'm brought out of my musing as I hear Demetri inform me that we will be landing in Rio in twenty minutes. I look out the window to see that it is almost nightfall and I shockingly realize that I have been lost in thought for hours now. So it will be completely dark when we land, making it easier for us to run to the docks and board my speed boat to complete the last leg of our journey to my private Island, without being noticed by any humans.

I actually found this island over a hundred years ago. I saw it's usefulness and claimed it without Aro ever finding out. The only people that know of this island, besides me and Demetri, are two other vampires that I trust. Captain Peter Whitlock and his mate Charlotte, actually live on the island and take care of everything when I cannot.

The deed to the land is actually in the name of one of Peters aliases, so no one will find out, through normal means, that I own this safe haven.

And even though Carlisle tried to buy my Island a few years ago for his wife, it has still remained a secret that I own it. Carlisle was told by a human associate of Peter's, that the Island was not for sale…and never will be. To the outside world, my Island is just a game reserve for protected and endangered animals.

Over a hundred and fifty years ago, Demetri met and befriended Peter Whitlock on one of his missions, and after a while, he and his mate became our most trusted and loyal friends.

Peter has a unique gift…well, two unique gifts. Basically, he does not exist to seers and mind readers. Also, anywhere Peter goes, that place simply disappears to second sighted vampires such as Aro, Edward and Alice. This is how I keep my Island a secret from Aro. No matter how many times he reads my thoughts, this island does not exist as long as Peter is there. He can leave the Island, but his gift will wear off if he stays away for too long.

Peter also has the gift of clairvoyance. He says that he has a voice in his head that tells him bits and pieces of information and events that involve him or his mate. He told me once that the 'voices' in his head do not give him every detail, they merely tell him enough to, and I quote, "save his ass, and the asses of those he cares for"- and he often says that he just knows shit.

On top of all that talent, Peter does not have a scent at all…at least to anyone other than his mate, but he doesn't count his lack of scent as a gift though.

Peter's mate is just as talented as he is. Charlotte, though, has a gift similar to mine, but she can only see the connections between people, where as I can see specific bonds and their strengths. Charlotte's gift is stronger than mine though, because she can actually break familial connections between people. She tried to break Chelsea's fake bond over me, but couldn't. As it turns out, the longer Chelsea has control over a person, the harder it is to break through her gift.

I refused to let her try again to break the hold that Chelsea had over me, because I had a feeling that it would most likely kill her if she continued to try to break a false bond that strong. I told her that when she was older, we could try again. We all know that older vampire are stronger and so are their gifts. Chelsea is only a decade younger than I am and this is why the witch is so strong and powerful.

I am extremely relieved that my mate has freed me for more than the obvious reasons. Breaking through that strong of a bond really could have killed Charlotte, regardless of her growth and strength. I could not live with myself is something happened to any of my true family.

Over the years I have grown quite fond of Peter and Charlotte, and cherish my annual visits to the Island where the two have lived for quite sometime now.

Every few decades I will travel to the Island under the radar to make sure this place has staid unnoticed by my 'brother' or anyone else for that matter. Like I said before…I have found a technique to keep Aro away from my thoughts that do not concern him, because Peter can only cover the Island, himself and his mate. Any other thoughts that I want kept away from Aro, have to be locked away in the safe of my mind. So the tyrant is none the wiser of most things that go through my mind. He just simply thinks that I explore ruins and travel all over the globe, whenever I take my little reprieve trips, and for some reason he does not question me as long as I return to Voltura within a certain amount of time and allow him to read my thoughts when I return.

"Demetri…when we land, I want you to do a perimeter check before we board the boat. Also, inform the Captain and his mate that I would like to meet with them after Isabella is awake and has fed. I do not want to take any chances where I can avoid them. I Also want to secure a few more human's for Isabella while we are in Rio. I don't want to leave the Island for the next week, unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Yes, mas…Marcus." Demetri chuckles at his slip.

After all these years, he is still having trouble remembering not to call me master when he does not need to. Although, he is doing a lot better, relaxing into himself more when we are away from Voltura.

Once we've landed on my private runway, I quickly dress my mate in a sun dress that I found in one of the bags that Demetri brought with him. I see that he really was aware of my intentions all along, and he came prepared. Not much gets past my long time friend these days, especially when it comes to me.

When Isabella is dressed appropriately, I quickly dress myself casually, before lifting my beautiful mate into my arms, and then carrying her to the cockpit to await Demetri to complete his tasks.

A little over an hour later, I hear Demetri humming to himself as he climbs the steps to the jet. "Everything is done, Marcus, and we are all clear to board the boat now." He looks down at my mate and smiles. "She is a true beauty, Marcus. You are one luck man."

"That I am, and thank you, Demetri." I quickly exit the jet and wait outside the hanger with my mate in my arms, while Demetri begins to lock everything down, so that no one fucks with my jet.

I pull my mate tighter in my arms as Demetri and I begin to run towards the docks, sticking to the shadows so not to be seen by anyone.

At the speed we're moving and how dark it is tonight, we're completely invisible to the human eye. Not that anyone could possibly see us. Though it is better to be safe than sorry. I will not take any chances with my Isabella being discovered by someone that could hurt her. Especially not with Edward Cullen still alive and able to read the minds of anyone he comes across.

Once we get to the docks, I quickly climb aboard my boat and take a seat with Isabella in my lap, wrapped securely in my arms.

"Peter has twenty humans lock up in the basement of his house already, and I have six more tied up in the galley right now. So I don't think we'll need to leave the island for a few weeks." Demetri starts the engine as he turns to me. "Peter has also informed me that Char has already cleaned and aired out your house on the south side of the island and she has stocked the closets with some clothing for you and Isabella. I was also told that I would be staying with them so that you and Ms. Bella can enjoy your newly mated bond, without an audience."

"That is fine. Thank you, Demetri." I chuckle and nod to him in thanks, then look back down at my gorgeous mate as I begin to whisper to her, telling her all about her new home where we will live in peace, until we are ready to start a long awaited war…a war that will bring the Volturi to their knees.

It only take us two hours to make it to the island, and once there, Demetri begins to unload all our belongings, because I refuse to release my hold on my mate. He then begins to unloads the six humans, taking them to the underground storage building/storm shelter, that's located about a fifty yards from my home.

Once Demetri is finished with that, we make our way to my home so that we can get my Isabella settled in before she wakes from her transition.

The moment I step through the front door, Isabella begins to thrash violently in my arms, and before I can lay her down, she arches her back and begins to scream out in agony.

Thoroughly shocked by this, I cut my eyes to Demetri and then back down at my mate as she continues to scream and thrash about in my arms. "I think I may have given her a bit more venom than I gave you, Demetri. It has only been roughly ten hours since I bit her."

I shake my head as I gently lay my love on the couch, so that she doesn't freak out when she wakes up. I motion for Demetri to stand next to me to await her reawakening.

Isabella's change is a bit different than Demetri's, considering the time frame of her transformation and all. I really do not want to take any chances of her freaking out and attacking us because we're standing too close to her. Isabella may not remember anything from her human life, or me for that matter.

Though I really hope that, that will not be the case, but it is possible for vampires to lose all their human memories during the transformation.

Four minutes and thirty seconds later, Isabella's heart begins to pound even harder in her chest, and then thirty seconds after that, her heartbeat abruptly stops all together, casting a deafening silence throughout the room.

Not long after her heart has stopped, Isabella immediately takes in her first breath as an immortal, but she does not make a move to get up off the sofa or even open her eyes.

I wait a few moments for her to adjust and open her eyes or sit up, but she does neither, and by now my impatient nature has gotten the better of me. So I decide to make the first move, and break the silence in the now quiet room.

"Isabella…will you open those beautiful eyes for me?" I ask her softly, so not to scare her. "Do you feel alright, my mate?"

Isabella's eyes immediately snap wide open, and then she slowly turns her head towards me. The smile that she gives me has my dead heart swelling with love and pride as I gaze down at her beautiful immortal face.

"Wow! I feel great…" Bella stops and tilts her head to the side while gigging adorably and staring up at me. "Uh…Marcus, my gorgeously sexy mate…please don't take this the wrong way, but…um…you…uh…seriously need a hair cut."

 _ **Stay tuned…**_

* * *

 _ **Remember...**_

 _ **Follow, Favorite, & Review**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**You guys have seriously put me in a really good mood. I absolutely love all the reviews, and the reaction that this story has gotten is fantastic.**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter six**_

… _ **Marcus…**_

I raise my eyebrows at her as Demetri turns his head away and tries to laugh quietly, but fails miserably, and now his shoulders are beginning to shake through his obvious mirth. "Oh, man…this girl…she's awesome!"

I ignore Demetri's asinine laughter and grin down at my beautiful little mate. "And why is this, my Isabella?" I smile down at her lovingly as I move closer to her. "I thought you liked my hair, and judging from our earlier activities, you could not keep you hands out of it."

My Isabella nods her head as she reach her hand up and runs her fingers through my hair, pulling a low purr from my chest.

"I actually really do love your hair, Marcus, but you are no longer in an ancient castle surrounded by Dracula wannabe fossils, such as Aro and Caius. Now that you're out in the modern world, you need to blend in better." Bella drags her hand down to my face to caress my cheek with that sinfully sexy smile still on her beautiful face. "Plus…you're not all that ancient anymore. Your eyes are not like they were before you bit me. They're now very bright and youthful and so is your skin. I wonder how that happened?"

I cock my head to the side, then turn to look at Demetri. As soon as he looks into my eyes he gasps and stumbles back a bit. "How the hell did I not notice that before now?"

I ignore him and move over to the mirror behind the bar to look at my appearance. Great Gods and merciful Zeus! I seriously look as I did the day I awoke as a vampire. I actually look my age again.

No longer are my eyes clouded over and dead looking. My shoulder length hair is down for once and it's really vibrant and soft, and my skin looks as if it's not as fragile and thin anymore.

Though, I can clearly see why Isabella wants me to cut my hair off. With as long as it is, I actually look like a vampire, and we really do need to blend in better. Also, changing my appearance would help us hide better among the masses when we go hunting on the main land, and ultimately, it will keep us off Edward, and Aro's radar a lot longer.

"My love, I have actually wanting to cut this mess for a _very_ long time now." I chuckle with my lips pressed against her temple. "How good are you at cutting hair?"

If I hadn't bared witnessed to Demetri's reawakening, I would be shocked at how controlled Isabella is right now. Instead of being crazed for blood, my Isabella is calmly standing here, having a silly conversation with me about my hair.

"My step dad always liked for me to cut his hair, instead of paying someone at a salon to do it. So I guess I'm pretty decent at cutting hair. Why do you ask?" Bella giggles as she shrugs her shoulders.

I squeeze her hips and then roughly pull her tighter against my body, nuzzling her neck, and flicking my tongue against her soft flesh just bellow her ear. "Will you cut this mess off my head, my beautiful mate?"

"You would trust me to…Mmmm…cut your hair?" Isabella moans her question, as I drag my teeth down the side of her neck while sliding my hands around to her firm little ass, giving it a good squeeze as I grind myself against her.

"I will always trust you with anything and everything, my love." I nod with my lips still pressed to her neck. "I trust you with my life."

We both moan loudly when I feel her hands slip up the back of my shirt, and Isabella's next words are just a breathy whisper. "How short do you want it?"

"Mmmm…whatever you think will be just fine." I lean my head back a little and kiss her lips softly before I release my hold on her sexy body. Breaking the lustful spell that she and I both have put on each other.

I turn back to Demetri and smile. "Demetri, will you go and get Isabella a…meal, while I go retrieve the things she will need for my long awaited hair cut?"

Demetri nods, and I just roll my eyes at the stupid grin on his face. "Sure I can, boss man. But just to let you know…you two are really weird."

"Could you not be so…"

"Marcus…" Isabella interrupts me, and it seems as though she is about to start panicking. "I don't want to hurt innocent people, but I refuse to hunt animals. What am I going to do about feeding? Oh my god…will I die if I don't drink blood?"

"Shh…everything is fine, my love." I pull her back into my arms to calm her fears. "Peter and Demetri have acquired several unsavory humans for us to feed on. You do not need to worry about hurting innocent people, because these men are far from innocent. Also, if your control is good enough, you will not have to kill anyone. We are able to feed without producing any venom. So do not worry, my love. I will show you how." I turn back to Demetri when he nods to Isabella to further ease her worries. "Demetri, bring four men. I need to feed as well, and I do not want Isabella leaving the house…at least not until she meets Peter and Charlotte in a place where she feels more comfortable."

Demetri nods and grins at my mate. "I shall pick the worst of the worst for your first feeding, Ms. Isabella. I do believe that there are a few serial rapist on the menu. I also know for a fact, that I have several men that are involved in human trafficking. Picked those assholes up last night for you myself, and saved a few young children in the process."

"Please, Demetri, just call me Bella." My mate just giggles and shakes her head as Demetri bows to her. "And thank you so much for that, Demetri."

As soon as Demetri has left, I take Isabella's hand and lead her into the master bathroom. "Are you sure you are up to doing this? We can wait until after you feed."

"I'm fine." Bella presses a sweet kiss to my lips, that instantly has me wanting more. "To be honest, I'm not even all that thirsty. From what I was told about newborn vampires, I honestly thought I would have amplified emotions, and it all would be a whole lot harder to deal with, and way more stressful than what I feel right now. This entire experience has been nothing like I was told it would be. I don't feel out of control at all. I actually feel rather normal…I still feel like me. Why am I different, Marcus? Oh, and while we're on this subject…why didn't I feel like I was on fire during my change? I thought it was suppose to hurt like hell?"

I chuckle as I pull her into a calming embrace. "Since I am the one that bit you, your change was completely different than what is normal. You didn't burn until my venom reached your heart. Also, your control will be close to perfect. You see, I discovered years ago that with my age, my venom allows a person to basically skip the three days of burning, and the newborn faze. Demetri was just like you when I turned him, but his throat did burned in hunger and he did want blood as soon as he woke up." I run my fingers through her hair as I give her a questioning look. "Though, your throat isn't burning at all, is it?"

"Nope. All I feel is a little tickle." She giggles at the stunned look that I am now giving her.

Even though Demetri was calm and in control of himself right after waking up, he still felt the burn in his throat, and wanted blood before anything else. I wonder if Isabella's lack of thirst has to do with how fast her transition was, and the fact that she knew what she was to become. Or is it because of her shield?

"You are a rare gem, my love…" I smile as I tug her hair a little to pull her head back so that she is now looking up at me. "…and you saved me the moment I first looked into your beautiful eyes."

"How did I save you?" Bella looks up at me through her long dark lashes.

"The first time our eyes met, somehow, you broke through Chelsea's false bond that forced my loyalty to Aro. I have had to be loyal to a man that I have wanted to kill, more than anything, for well over fifteen hundred years." I sigh as I release my hold on her and sit down on a stool in the master bathroom, and then motion for her to get started on my hair. "I will tell you my story while you get rid of this mess on my head. Alright, my love?" I chuckle, then let out a low groan when Isabella begins to run her fingers through my hair as she presses her lips to my neck.

"Okay." She mumbles against the shell of my ear, before she leans back and begins to comb through my hair.

"When I was turned by Aro all those years ago, he brought me to his home, to rule the vampire world beside him. That is when I met his twin sister, Didyme. She and I had an instant connection from the moment we met. Even though we were not mates, we fell in love with each other from the very beginning. Though we did share a unique bond together that was close to that of a mate bond, but that did not matter to us. We were in love, and a year later we were married."

I close my eyes as I remember the events that lead to Didyme's death and my extreme hate for her brother.

"Over the never ending years, Didyme began to grow restless and wanted out of the life that her brother had chosen for her. She wanted to be free and she wanted me to take her away from her ivory tower that she called her prison. I was beyond ready to leave that life behind with her, because I never wanted to rule over anyone. I was always a warrior, not a Royal king of a savage race. I never wanted that type of life for myself and Didyme. So I agreed to leave with my wife, but we made a fatal mistake that cost Didyme her life. On the night that we were set to leave, she wanted to say a proper goodbye to her brother and Caius." I shake my head and take a deep breath as I think back to that terrible night that my wife was so callously executed by her own brother.

"Didyme and I went into the throne room to inform Aro and Caius of our plans to leave Voltura, and to give them a proper farewell. We were going to let them know that we would be back to visit, and we would keep in touch as much as possible." I chuckle humorlessly, and then continue with my story. "Even though we were careful not to let Aro read our thoughts, he already knew all about our plans to leave. As it turned out, Aro had someone spying on us the whole time, and so he planned to stop us at any cost. Aro said that we forced his hand, and he felt that his own sister had committed treason against the Volturi throne and betrayed him and our coven. He put all the blame on her and said that she had bewitched me and made me go along with her plan, that I was not capable of thinking clearly around her. It took fifteen guards to subdue me that night, so that I could not protect Didyme from her vicious brother. Aro violently beat and questioned his sister in front of _his_ subjects. That bastard treated her as if she were a violent criminal. He lashed out at her and yelled at her for stealing me away from him, and the throne that I never wanted in the first place. That I was the one that he could not replace because he needed my gift of seeing bonds. I had to watch Didyme die for _her crimes_ , as Aro called it."

I take another unneeded deep breath, stilling myself for the next part of this story.

"I had plan to kill Aro as soon as I could get my hands on him, and then I would join Didyme in death…but when Aro realized my plans, and that I would never stop until he and I where both dead, he ordered a gifted guard member to bond me to him. Chelsea made me loyal to Aro and the throne, so that I would not enact my revenge. Isabella, Voltura has been my prison for well over fifteen hundred years."

I stop when I feel Isabella's hands go still in my now short hair. "So you want to die once Aro is dead?"

I quickly I turn to her, taking her hands and bring them to my lips while shaking my head rapidly. "No! I do not want that anymore. _You_ , my love, saved me…you changed that in me. I want an eternity by your side, my sweet beautiful mate…but Isabella, I do still want Aro and Caius dead for what they did to her, but now I also want to kill them for what they'll do you if they get their greedy hands on you." I pull my love to me and wrap my arms around her. "You are my life now, Bella, but we will never truly be free or safe while Aro and Caius are alive. Aro will not stop until he has us both under his control."

My love lifts her head and smiles at me, then she presses her succulent lips to mine very softly. "You called me Bella again." She giggles and then straddles my lap, before kissing me with more passion. When she pulls away she runs her fingers through my hair. "Good God, Marcus. I didn't think that you could be any sexier, but hot damn…I was so wrong."

I begin to growl low in my chest when I see her eyes darken in lust. "So you like what you see, my dear?"

I turn to face the mirror to get a brief look at my hair, and then quickly turn Bella around in my lap before resting my chin on her shoulder. I smile as I gaze at the mirror image of us. I finally focus on my hair again and see that it is now cropped short…very short. Though, there is still some length to it on top, but not much.

I think my love cut my hair with some length left to it, so that she can still run her fingers through the strands.

I'm suddenly broken from my appraisal of my hair by Bella as she turns to straddle me once again. My sexy little mate drags her hands down my neck to my shirt, and then violently rips it from my body.

Great Gods, that was so hot.

I hiss out in pleasure as Bella begins to drag her nails up and down my chest while rolling her hips against my erection, repeatedly. I moan as I quickly grab her hips to stop her advances, for now. "My love…" I lean down and nuzzle her neck as I catch my unneeded breath. "…as much as I would love to let you continue, and as much as it pains me to stop what you are about to do to me, I must ask you to please wait just until you are fed and Demetri has left to bury the bodies of the humans that he is now carrying into the back yard."

No sooner had I stopped speaking, my little mate is off my lap and out of my sight. I chuckle to myself as I get up and walk out onto the back porch at a leisurely pace. As soon as I step outside, I see my love with her arms wrapped around her second victim already while she feeds hungrily.

It seems that my beautiful Isabella was a lot hungrier than she let on, and she could not wait for me to show her how to not kill her food.

Oh well…at least she saved two for me.

 _ **Stay tuned…**_

* * *

 ** _Next chapter, you all get to see a little something from Peter._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**To those of you that are wondering, I have plans for Charlie in the coming chapters.**_

 _ **Also, I know I said that this chapter would be in Peter's point of view, and half of this chapter IS in Peter's POV, but it was really short so I started this chapter out in Bella's POV…with a lemon.**_

 _ **That's right people…It's Lemon time!**_

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _ **Cha**_ ** _pter Seven_**

 _ **. . .Bella. . .**_

 _ **…**_

As soon as Demetri has left to take care of the dead bodies, Marcus lifts me over his shoulder before carrying me into the house, and back into the bathroom.

Marcus reaches into the huge shower to turn on the hot water only. He quickly strips us both then steps in, pulling me under the hot steamy spray to wash the blood off my body.

Damn…I'm a messy eater. Now I see why the Volturi castle had that damn drain.

"I'm sorry I killed them, Marcus. I just couldn't help myself. They smelt so good that I…" I stop my ranting when Marcus pushes me into the wall with his naked body, kissing me hard and frantically.

Well alright then…

When he pull his lips from mine, he begins to trail hot wet kisses down my jaw and neck. "It's alright, my love." He mumbles against my skin just as his hands glide down my body. "You were hungrier than you thought, but seeing as this was your first feeding, you were absolutely perfect."

" _You,_ are perfect." I grin as I stand on my toes and flick my tongue against his parted lips.

I slowly slide my body down his, dropping to my knee before dragging my fingers back up Marcus' muscular thighs, while gazing up at him. The moment my fingers wrap around my sexy mates beautiful cock, he threads his fingers in my hair and tilts my head up so that I'm locked in his heated gaze.

"What are you doing, Mio Isabella?" I bite my bottom lip and grin before leaning forward to drag my tongue up his length, all the way to the tip. Marcus growls through his gritted teeth as he grips my hair tightly in his fist. " _Isabella_ …don't tease me."

Oh lordy, that growl gets me every single time.

I look up at him with lustfully hooded eyes as I take him slowly into my mouth. Though, before I can get a good rhythm going, Marcus grips me under my arms and lifts me up before slamming my back against the shower wall.

I moan as I attack his mouth with mine, starting an all out war of wills with my sexy beast of a mate.

I quickly hitch my right leg around his hip while grabbing his long, hard cock and positioning him at my entrance. Then I drag my nails down his back and grip his sexy ass before pulling his hips roughly against mine.

Marcus and I both groan into each others mouth just as he's fully sheath deep inside me. Breaking our heated kiss, Marcus tugs on my bottom lip as he grinds and swivels his hip repeatedly against mine.

"Marcus!" I close my eyes and gasp loudly as I roll my hips in time with his hard pounding thrusts.

When I open my eyes and look up at Marcus, I notice that there is something different about him as he continues to growl and pump his hips into mine, hard and fast. He seems more savage and untamed as he continues to fuck me like a savage beast.

Marcus suddenly shifts down a little and grasps my left thigh tightly, lifting me off the ground completely. He quickly begins to move in such a way that has me screaming out in so much pleasure.

"Holy shit…Marcus!" I throw my head back just as I explode around throbbing cock.

"Mine!" Marcus suddenly roars, just as he leans forward and bites down hard, sinking his fangs in the right side of my neck.

His thrusting stops for only a half a second, and then he begins to move once again, grinding into me in slow lazy circles.

Marcus is still growling low in his chest with his jaw still locked against my neck tightly and his body is now shivering as he holds me against him tightly.

"Marcus?" I whimper when I can't take the pain of his bite and venom anymore. "I'm here…it's okay, baby…everything alright." I run my fingers through his short hair and then down his cheek to his jaw, trying in vain to get him to release me from his bite.

I continue to try everything that I can think of to get him to open his mouth, but nothings working. It's like the more I speak or move, the tighter he holds me.

I suddenly remember a conversation that Alice and I had about mates and how they both have to bite on the right side of the neck at the same time to claim each other. And now that I think about that particular conversation, I realize that Alice didn't have a bite mark on the right side of her neck…or the lift side, for that matter.

Is Alice not mated to Jasper? Or was she just spouting more lies, as usual?

Only one way to find out. I really hope this will work, and I really, really hope Marcus doesn't rip my head off by accident, if I bite him while he's like this.

I quickly focus back on my current situation and suddenly realize that I am able to easily, move my mouth to the right side of Marcus' neck. So I take a deep unneeded breath and growl low in my throat as press my fangs against his flesh.

The moment I bite down, tiny bright lights burst behind my eyes and I groan in absolute bliss when I realize that I was right about why Marcus won't let go. His beast is claiming me and he won't remove his fangs from my neck until I claim him in return and complete our mating.

God in heaven, this man taste so fucking good.

I quickly begin rolling my hips in time with Marcus' shallow thrusts, while pushing my venom into his neck, marking him as mine as we both cum together. I can now feel the tension slowly leaving his body, and not long after, his mouth opens and he begins to lick my tender flesh as he purrs for me.

"Mine." I pull my teeth from my mates neck and continue to mumble that one word over and over as I begin to drag my tongue over his fresh bite mark to seal it, just like he's doing for me.

Once both our wounds are sealed, Marcus pulls back a little to look at me. "I'm so sorry I didn't explain how vampires mate, Isabella. Are you alright? I don't know what happen. My beast just took…"

I smile as I press a tender kiss to his soft lips to stop his apology. "I'm fine, Marcus…more than fine actually." I peck his lips once more before he places me back on my feet.

"No, Isabella." He hugs me from behind as he presses a gentle kiss to his bite mark on my neck. "I should have explained about the whole mating process." Marcus grabs some soap and begins to wash my body. "But when you dropped to your knees and put you mouth on me the way that you did…I just lost it and my beast took over to claim you."

"Hey…" I turn to him once I have rinsed all the soap off my body and out of my hair. "It took me a moment, but I remembered that Alice Cullen once explained to me how vampires mate."

"Ugh…Mmmm." Marcuse groans, then moans as I begin to wash his sexy body. "You know, I seriously cannot stand that tiny woman. She reminds me so much of Aro."

I laugh loudly at that.

"My thoughts exactly, lover. I really think that they both were high on drugs when they were turned."

* * *

 _ **(Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for)**_

 _ **Peter**_

 _ **...**_

 _Major!_

 _Control…_

 _Broken…_

 _Help…_

 _Protect…_

 _Jasper!_

What the fuck?

Well…this can't be good…not good at all. That fucker has always had seriously bad timing.

"Jasper…" I mumble then look over at Char just as my phone starts ringing loudly in the otherwise quiet room.

My sweet little mate just rolls her eyes at me as she points her dainty little finger at the screeching device, telling me to man up and answer the phone my damn self.

"Thanks for the help, Char."

"You are so very welcome, cowboy." She giggles and kisses my cheek when I give her the stink eye.

Groaning in annoyance at the lack of help that I'll be receiving from my mean ass wife, I finally snatch up my damn phone and answer the fucker.

"Major." I grin and shake my head. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this long awaited call?"

"Hey, Pete." I hear him chuckling on the other end of the line, and that only proves to set me more on edge. "I thought you'd be thrilled to hear from me."

The tone in his voice, and hearing his long lost southern accent through the line, causes me and Char to gape at each other in utter shock.

My brother doesn't ever talk with that country accent, that he was born with anymore, and the fucker never ever laughs anymore…not since he married that fuckin glorified palm reading bitch from hell, and even less so after he joined that self righteous, Bambi fucking family that have the nerve to call themselves vampires.

The mother fucking Cullen's. God, I really fucking hate those bastards.

Those pretentious bastards ruined Jasper, and I cannot wait til' Marcus destroys the lot of them for what they did and want to do to his little mate.

…And he will destroy them all, because that man is more of a beast than the Major. He's just been in limbo for a while. So now that he's free and has his mate by his side, there is no stopping Marcus from raining hell on all those who wronged him and that sweet little mate of his.

"Well…" I drawl that one word out a little, and grin when I see my woman's eyes darken in lust. My southern drawl gets her goin' every single time. "Char and I hadn't heard from ya in long while. Hell, the last time we _did_ hear from ya, you was spouten' some shit about that tiny little boy…sorry, _girl_ you married…sayin' shit along the lines of, we ain't good for your _family's_ image. That my wife and I needed to stay the hell away from ya." I chuckle and shake my head. "I also remember you whinin' about being told what to do, but the thing is, _brother…_ you ain't never done shit about it, you pussy! You abandoned your _twin_ _brother. Your fucking blood_ …and for what? High school? A piece a flat ass? A family? A mama and daddy to tell you what to do, when to do it, and to spank ya ass when you do it wrong?"

I end my little rant with a huff and a growl for my brother and sire, so that he can get the full affect of my anger and pain, that he caused all those years ago.

"I'm sorry bout that, Pete." I can just picture him shaken his head. "I thought she was my mate…but I was wrong…so fucking wrong."

"Hell, I already knew that shit! I even went as far as to warn ya stupid ass before an' after it happened. Now didn't I? But did you listen? Hell no! You were too wrapped up in what _she_ said was right! What her visions told you to do! Have I ever steered you wrong, Jasper? The answer to that, _brother_ , is a big hell no! So you tell me, _Mr. Hale…_ why would I steer you wrong with something as important as ya fuckin mate?!"

"Pete…" Jasper whispers sadly, causing me to stop my yellin. "I need your help. They did something to me, and now that I broke free, I realize that I never willingly joined any of them…not even Alice." Jasper stops and I suddenly hear the sounds of him smashing a tree to bits. "Somehow, I was set free, and now I remember what happened when I first met Alice. She told me that I was her mate…that I was gonna join her, and that I would live on the animal diet. I remember laughing at the bitch and then leavin the diner. Alice followed me, though, and demanded that I was her mate and that I would be listening to her from then on. I remember feeling all kinds of rage and I was seriously about to kill the bitch…"

Jasper stops talking, and then growls so loud that I have to pull the phone away from my ear, so he doesn't pop my damn eardrum.

"…but before I could kill the fucking bitch, we were joined by another vampire. This woman just smiled at me while looking me directly in then eyes, and then a second later, she was gone. When I turn back to Alice I felt like I would die for her…I would do anything for her, but ever since that moment I always felt a void that I could never fill, no matter what I did. _What did they do to me, Pete?_ How could they make me go from wanting Alice dead, to wanting to please her in any way that I could…all in only a split second?" I can hear Jasper sobbing as he repeatedly asks me what they did to him.

Ah shit!

I look over at Char, only to see a horrified look on her face, and venom tears in her eyes.

"Brother…" I pause as I wonder what Marcus will say or do for what I'm about to do. No matter what, though, I will help my brother, because now it seems that he is just another victim of Chelsea's. "Are you alone, and can you get to Rio de Janeiro by noon tomorrow, without anyone knowing where you're going?"

"Yeah, Pete, I'm alone." Jasper snorts and I can just picture him rolling his eyes. "The _family_ went to Italy to help assward and the bitch hunt for their human pet. Poor girl never stood a chance against those bastards. Oh, and get this…the poor girl is Eddie boy's singer. The sadistic little shit was playin' with the girl until her blood ripened with age, but the fuckers plan backfired in his face and she somehow escaped him, Alice, _and_ the Volturi. So you can guess how crazy that fucker is right now. I'll tell you what, though…that girl has my full respect." He mumbles that last part to himself. "Anyhow, I left for Texas as soon as I was alone…although, now I'm guessing that Texas isn't home anymore?"

"Brother…" I chuckle. "…Texas hasn't been home since you left us over a hundred years ago. I'll explain everything when I see ya, but right now, you need to head to the old farmhouse and get those documents that I always kept in the safe for ya. Toss anything you have that is associated with the Cullen's…phone's Id's, all of it. Keep nothing but the clothes on your back…no wait…toss your clothes and shoes, too. We don't need no damn yuppy Kin doll here. You can use the new Id's and credit cards that are in the safe, to buy your tickets, clothes, or anything else you might need…oh and please be sure that you are not followed by anyone. Capiche?"

"Will do..." I can now hear a smile in my brother's voice. "…and thank you, brother."

"You're welcome." I pull my mate into my arms and kiss her neck. "Be safe, Jasper, and call me when you're an hour from Rio, so either me or Char can meet you at the airport when you land."

I set my phone down and turn to my mate. "Whelp…" I tug her towards the door and out of the house. "Lets hope that Bella has put Marcus in a very good mood, and he doesn't kill me for bring Jasper out here."

"Baby, out of every soul on this god forsaken planet, I think Marcus will be the one to understand this situation most of all." Char gives me a mischievous look as she rubs her hands up my chest. "Though, you should probably worry more about how Bella will take the news of Jasper's arrival."

Well shit!

 _ **Stay tuned…**_

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **Next chapter we'll get to see how Jasper got free…and other things.**_

 _ **Let me know your thoughts on this chapter…please.**_

 _ **...**_


End file.
